


Rock the Big House

by DropIt (reddysteddy)



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Groping, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Not Beta Read, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prison Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 21:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30010980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddysteddy/pseuds/DropIt
Summary: George visits Dream for the first time since he was imprisoned.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	Rock the Big House

**Author's Note:**

> This doesn't take place on the SMP. It's more or less a standard modern prison except inmates can shower daily and other differences for the sake of porn.
> 
> Also Sam is mentioned, but not tagged since he's barely in this.
> 
> Also also they fuck through the bars of a cell door. Just a heads up.

Dream's ears perked up at the sound of boots echoing off of the concrete floor. Unlike Sam's slow, thundering steps these were sharp and even, sounding more like the person was strutting down a runway rather than walking down the hallway of a row of jail cells. 

The prisoner dragged himself out of his bunk and shuffled over to the bars. His green eyes curiously peered at the source of the noise, trying to catch a glimpse of the visitor. It was rare to get company inside the big house from anyone not being paid to guard him- in fact, he hadn't seen another living thing inside this place aside from the bouncer ever since he had gotten arrested over a month ago. The mere idea of seeing a different person's face made him more excited than he ever wanted to admit.

Slowly the vague outline of a human came into view. Just the bright pink color of the person's torso immediately told him who it was. The blonde pressed his body against the door of his cell as if trying to squeeze through it.

"GEORGE!", he hollered, the sound flowing from his chest and vibrating back into his body through the ground and the souls of his feet. He banged his palms against the bars until the metal shook in its hinges. 

His friend continued to approach him at a brisk walk, almost comically composed compared to the other. As he got closer Dream's assumptions were confirmed. The sight of his expensive white sunglasses on top of his dark hair and pale khakis hanging off of his hips in a way that made him look even smaller than he really was made Dream's face break out into a wide grin that he couldn't restrain. The brunette was slightly darker from the summer sun, faded tan lines evident on his forearms and sandal clad ankles. His full pink lips were curled into a grin that matched the other's. 

"Did you miss me?". The question was phrased more as a statement. The younger of the duo snaked his hands through the gate and pulled him in a bone crushing hug. George stumbled forwards, his forehead clumsily knocking against the cell door. After a moment to process the embrace he reached between the bars and firmly hugged him back. Dream held him longer than he knew he usually did. He could not find it in himself to care about seeming clingy or needy; he had not touched another person in so many weeks. He silently thanked George for letting him hold him closely for this long. 

After what must have been at least a full minute the smaller man finally pulled away. He still kept touching his friend though, sliding his palm from his shoulder to his cheek. Dream leant into the touch. The warmth of his hand on his face felt sweet and right, and he felt redness bleed into his skin and the tips of his ears burn with excitement. He idly wondered if George could feel his heart beat through his face. 

The brunette drifted his other hand to his hip. The younger whined softly at the touch. A different kind of heat grew inside him, starting at his core and spreading out. He tried to ignore it, slightly embarrassed at getting so worked up over so little contact. 

Dream put his hand on the back of the other's neck. His brown eyes seemed to sparkle as his friend wrapped an arm around his waist. The two men gently swayed as they held each other, their movements only a little restricted by the bars between them. 

George brought his face closer to the blonde's. He recognized this look in his eyes and what the subtle pucker of his lips meant. Dream chewed the inside of his cheek, doubtful he would be able to do what he wanted to. 

The older man smushed his face against the gate. His friend did the same. After a moment of experimentation they discovered that they could lick each other's faces if they extended their tongues enough, but could not kiss their lips no matter how hard they tried. 

"Damn", George cursed. "I've been looking forward to doing that all week". His grip on his hip tightened for a moment, forcing another noise from the younger's throat. 

Something dark stirred behind his irises. He shifted his hand to the other's ass and grabbed a handful of flesh there. Dream could not fight down the moan that left him. Evety touch went straight to his dick. The brunette grinned wickedly. 

"I asked you a few minutes ago if you missed me", he spoke. As he said this his palm glided from his face down his neck, fingering his collarbone for a moment before trailing down his chest. He slid his hand over his soft stomach and watched the other arch slightly against his touch. Slowly his fingers inched closer and closer to his groin. Dream moaned throatily as he gently cupped his growing hard on through his prison suit. 

"I know the answer now. But how much did you really miss me?". The blonde took a moment to process his words. He missed him a lot, it was true. He thought about him every night and most times during the day. What exactly did George expect him to say about that though?

The hand on his crotch began tracing small shapes through the fabric. Oh. Of course. 

"Hmm... usually when I jerk off in the shower your pretty face comes to mind". It was taking a lot of concentration to talk and not trip over his words while he was being fondled. He gasped quietly as his friend squeezed his ass again. 

"I can't stop thinking about you covered in my cum". He growled through his teeth. The hand at his groin snapped open the button of his pants and undid his fly. He let out a sigh as relief as his erection became less restricted. George reached under the waistband of his underwear and pulled his cock out of the fabric. He grasped the sensitive flesh gently, humming with pleasure at how red the tip had become. 

"Ah... You sucking on my dick, letting me... letting me pound your face". Dream clenched his teeth, grabbing the bars so hard that his knuckles turned white. 

"You moaning around me, taking me, h-holding my thighs... as, as I come undone...". He rocked his hips into the older's hand. Small, wheezing gasps of air flowed from his mouth with every exhale. His legs shook as the pleasure built up. Heat had spread throughout every part of him, leaving his knees weak and chest heaving as he panted inside the cell. 

Right as a bead of pre-cum slid down his shaft the hand left him. Dream whined like an injured puppy. He frustratedly bucked into the air, half tempted to grind against the metal bars before George grabbed his hips and knelt in front of him. 

"Pull your trousers down", he commended breathlessly. The blonde tried to obey, his grip weak from pleasure. As soon as his pants were halfway down his thighs the brunette slapped his palms against his cheeks, the clap of bare skin ringing through the air. George groped him mercilessly, pinching his skin red.

The older man brought his face to his swollen cock. He swiped his tongue across the thick veins running up and down his shaft. His other hand held the full balls under it, both tight against his body. 

He licked up another drop of arousal that leaned from the tip. Dream threw his head back at every touch to the head. The blonde's legs shook as he summoned all his will power to stop himself from bucking into mouth, his self restraint hanging by a thread. 

After thoroughly covering his entire cock with saliva George finally wrapped his hand around his shaft and guided it into his mouth. The last of Dream's self control crumbled. He snapped his hips up, hands twisting his hair. George made a muffled sound that may have been a moan or a gag. Dream could not care, only focused on chasing his own orgasm as he thrust deeply into the other's throat. The only noises that filled the air was the slapping of flesh against flesh and continuous gasping wheezes. 

The older tightened his grip on the blonde's trembling thighs to a bruising degree. His lungs felt ready to burst as his face was used. He covered his palm in some of the spit that had fallen down the inside of his thighs and reached between his own legs and stroked his erection, so close to cumming that he wondered who would climax first. 

As soon as that thought crossed his mind something thick and sticky covered his tongue. Dream kept fucking into him, riding out his high. Even when he stilled he held George's face close to his body, petting his soft hair and letting his cock soften in his mouth before pulling out. A thin strand of saliva connected his mouth to his dick as he finally let the other breathe.

As he slowly came back to Earth George rose to his feet. Dream watched him quickly slide his hand over his own cock. His balls slapped against his body with the force of his movements. Seeing the pinkish tip bob up and down left him mesmerized. He did not look at it much though, too entranced by his sweat damp forehead and teeth sunk into his lower lip to look anywhere else. 

With a strained grunt George splattered his cum across his friend's stomach. Some of the fluid spilled onto his dick, causing the younger to flinch at the contact to his over sensitive body. 

George whistled at the sight, liking the idea of Dream wearing his cum under his prison suit. He leaned forwards and wrapped his arms around the other's neck. He licked a wet stripe up his cheek that had his friend gasping. 

An alarm beeped from the brunette's watch. He pulled away to turn it off, lips pressed into a thin line. Only about five more minutes before he would have to leave. The two men took that as their cue to clean themselves up and put their clothes back on. George pulled a couple of tissues from his pocket and squirted a bit of sanitizer onto his palm once he was satisfied with the state of his groin. 

He noticed the blonde try to wipe some of the cum and spit onto his fingers, but stopped him by grabbing his wrist. 

"Leave that there", he ordered. "I want you to feel what a slut you are until you jerk yourself off while thinking about me in the shower". He smiled at the color that brought to the other's cheeks. He would never get tired of leaving him a flustered mess. 

Before either of them could say anything else a familiar set of heavy foot steps rang throughout the hallway. Dream hurriedly pulled his clothes over his body and took a step back from the other as if that would convince him that they totally did not just screw with a metal gate between them. 

"Time's up. Visiting hour is over", Sam said to the duo. The two men glanced at each other and then looked back at the guard. 

"Did everything go smoothly?", the bouncer asked. George could not stop himself from smiling. 

"Yeah", he said with a giggle. "Completely uneventful".


End file.
